The Lamentation of the Wolf
by 23-27
Summary: I have an update! I know it took forever!
1. Default Chapter

The Lamentation Of The Wolf

Disclaimer:I own nothing, Am only borrowing to fulfill my cravings for more Wolf Lake, especially more Luke and Sophia!

Notes:This story picks up where the last aired episode of Wolf Lake ended… hope you like!

Chapter 1

"Daddy Help Me!" Sophia cries out in pain.

Sherriff Donner looks at his daughter and her eyes are glowing yellow.

"Oh God Sophia!" Matt grabs Sophia and brings her into the station. "MOLLY" yells the Sherriff. "MOLLY HELP ME!"

Molly comes running out to where Matt is standing cradling a crying Sophia in his arms, "What can I do?"

"Is it clear?" questions Matt

"Yes" Molly answered knowing Matt was asking if there were any humans in the station.

As Matt carried Sophia into the station, Molly went to answer the ringing phone, and it was the emergency line. Matt continued to hold Sophia whispering words of comfort to her.

"Matt, we have a problem" called out Molly

"Molly I don't care, I'm busy, call John, let him go, Sophia needs me." Yelled John.

"I know Matt, but they found a body in a dumpster," said Molly, "We can't let John investigate Matt, the body was half eaten by an animal, it looks like it was one of ours." Replied Molly.

Matt turned to Molly, "DAMN IT!"

"I'll watch Sophia Matt, if there are any problems I'll call you, she'll be okay, I promise"

"Thanks Molly"

Matt reluctantly agreed to go check out the crime scene. "Molly maybe we should lock her in the cell, just in case she tries to run"

"Okay Matt, I'll lock her up"

Molly carried Sophia to the jail cell and put the whimpering girl on the cot and then locked her in as Matt left the station. Molly was sitting at her desk and she could hear Sophia moaning and whimpering in the cell. Molly could understand what Sophia is going through, all members of the pack go through the change. She only hoped Sophia had enough of her father in her to survive her first flip. All of a sudden Molly turned around as she heard Sophia scream out loud.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" yelled Sophia.

Luke smiled after Sophia letting his eyes glow yellow, they turned back to normal and he turned towards the ungulate Scott.

"Stay away from Sophia!" Luke demanded.

"Wha…how…How did she do that?" Scott asked completely stunned.

Luke smirked at him, "Her dad is the Sheriff, don't you think he taught her to defend herself?"

"Yeah, I guess!" Scott whispered. Not believing what he saw.

Luke jumped off the hood of his car and walked right up to Scott. "Stay away from Sophia!" he growled.

Scott took a step back from Luke. "I don't know who you think you are Cates, but Sophia can see whoever she wants and it so happens to be me."

Luke stepped closer to Scott and grinned, "For Now" and then Luke turned to follow Sophia's scent.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lamentation Of The Wolf

Disclaimer:I own nothing, Am only borrowing to fulfill my cravings for more Wolf Lake, especially more Luke and Sophia!

Notes:This story picks up where the last aired episode of Wolf Lake ended… hope you like!

Chapter 2

As Luke followed Sophia's scent he could sense her pain and realized that she was headed to the Sheriff's station, he picked up his pace.

Sophia was writhing on the cot; Molly could hear her crying out.

"Luke……..Luke……….Luke," Sophia continued to call Luke's name, all of a sudden she screams "Luuuuuukkkkkkkkeeeee!"

As Luke was running towards the station he heard Sophia's scream for him and then he heard her project into his mind, "Luke I Need You"

Luke was around the corner from the police station. He is getting really worried; he runs faster, he then sends a message to Sophia telepathically

"I'm coming baby, hold on"

Molly could see Sophia visibly calm down, she couldn't understand why a moment ago she was screaming for Luke and now she was calm and whispering something she couldn't make out, then she could hear Sophia whisper,

"he's coming….just hold on….he's coming"

Molly wondered whom Sophia was talking about; she didn't have to wail long. The station doors burst open and in runs Lucas Cates. Luke scans the room looking for Sophia.

Molly walks up to him, "Luke, how can I help you?"

Luke walked past Molly like she wasn't even in the room; he walked to the back of the station and saw Sophia in the cell.

"Sophia, baby, I'm right here"

Sophia opened her eyes, which were still glowing yellow, she smiled "Luke"

Luke tried to open the door to get to Sophia but the cell was locked.

"Open the door Molly" Luke commanded never taking his eyes from Sophia.

"I can't Luke, you know that."

As the red blinking light of the camera in the corner of the station records, Luke grabs the bars on the cell door and starts pulling, his eyes glow bright and he rips the cell door off of it's hinges.

Sophia stands from the cot as Luke rushes into the cell and pulls her into the cell pulls her into his arms, the two begin to kiss. Luke picks Sophia up and she wraps her legs around his waist as he walks into the back wall and presses Sophia against it, never breaking their kiss. Sophia is moaning as she and Luke continue to kiss. There is a fire flowing through her veins, she is in pain but Luke's kisses are dulling that sting.

Molly watches the two teenagers as they make out. She can't do anything to break them up, she's no match for a fully-grown male skin walker in an aroused state. Molly decides to call the Sheriff and let him know what's going on. She turns to pick up the phone when she hears the sound of ripping cloth.

Sophia pulls away from Luke long enough to look into his eyes, she sees his eyes glow at her, not realizing that her own are glowing in response. She grabs Luke's shirt and rips it from his body.

Molly calls Sheriff Donner and explains the situation.

"Matt, we have a situation."

"What is Sophia okay?" Matt anxiously questioned

"She's currently wrapped around a certain town bad boy in the cell."

Matt immediately knew who his daughter was with. "Luke" he grumbled.

Molly smiled, "that would be the one, what do you want me to do? Matt, he ripped the cell door off its hinges, if I go near them he will rip me apart."

"Molly, grab the tranq gun and shoot them both, please Molly you have to"

"Okay Matt" Molly hung up the phone and walked to the cabinet, she pulled out the tranquilizer gun and loaded a dart, when she aimed she saw Luke removing Sophia's shirt. She fired the first dart and hit Luke in the shoulder. Luke slumped forward and dropped to the ground. Sophia started whimpering and turned to see the intruder. She started to growl at Molly ready to attack. Molly reloaded the second dart and fired just as Sophia lunged for her. Molly's dart Sophia in her leg and Sophia fell to the floor.

Molly called Matt and let him know that both teens were unconscious. Molly put Sophia's shirt back on, so her dad wouldn't know how far the two had gone. Molly sniffed the air; she could still smell both teens' arousal.

The two would be out cold for a while, probably all night. Matt said he would be back in a few hours. Molly picked Sophia up and laid her on the cot. She looked down at Luke and when she looked closer, she noticed scratch marks up and down his arms, legs and backs.

"It won't be long now Sophia." Molly told the unconscious girl. She knew if Sophia and Luke had had sex tonight, Sophia would have probably flipped or she might not have and died.

Molly called Vivian Cates to let her know where Luke was.

"Mrs. Cates, it's Molly. No, no, Luke is not in trouble, actually I had to tranquilize him," Molly pulled the phone away from her ear as Vivian began to yell. Molly then proceeded to tell Vivian what had happened tonight and that Luke could stay here or she could come and pick him up. Vivian told Molly she was on her way to the station. Vivian then called the pack's keeper, Sherman and told him to meet her at the station.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lamentation Of The Wolf

Disclaimer:I own nothing, Am only borrowing to fulfill my cravings for more Wolf Lake, especially more Luke and Sophia!

Notes:This story picks up where the last aired episode of Wolf Lake ended… hope you like!

Chapter 3

After Matt left the crime scene, he headed back to the station when he rushed thru the doors he noticed Sherman talking to Molly.

"Where's Sophia?" Matt asked.

Molly pointed to the back of the station and as Matt walked over he noticed the cell door laying askew on the floor. Sophia was laying on the cot and Luke was on the floor. Matt could see scratch marks all over Luke's chest and arms, he was certain there were more on his back.

"She's fine Matt" Vivian stated from behind. "So is Luke if you care"

"V, I'm the one who told Molly to tranquilize them, they were getting out of hand." Matt reasoned.

"We know Matt, we watched the video, would you like to watch it too?" questioned Sherman.

"No!" he whispered as he stroked Sophia's hair.

"Matt, Sophia is going through the change, you can't stop it"

"I know Vivian, but she shouldn't be forced by your son either" The sheriff almost yelled.

"Calm down Matt, maybe you should watch the video tape, Luke didn't force himself on Sophia, she calls for him repeatedly." Reasons Sherman.

"No. I'm not going to watch it, I know she doesn't like Luke, she is dating that boy…Scott!" Matt defended.

"Matt, I know this is hard" Vivian placed her hand on Matt's arm, "but, she has been fighting against her true nature for a long time and her wolf is clawing at her to get out! She is going to flip Matt!"

"or die trying" Matt sighed.

"We don't know what her chances are, we've never had a half wolven and half human pack member. What we do know is that most teens who flip during sex survive and its less painful." Stated Sherman.

"I know this Sherman, I know, but I would rather her be with any other boy but HIM"

"Matt they are attracted to each other, they have a connection," said Vivian.

"NO" Matt yelled.

Luke's head was pounding, he could hear voices from far away but he couldn't move his body. He tried to remember what happened and then he did.

"Sophia" Luke whispered as he frantically tried to look for her. He sat up and found her asleep on the cot. He couldn't remember what happened, the last thing he could remember was kissing her.

Luke slowly crawled to the cot and climbed in behind Sophia, he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Once he laid his head down, he fell asleep.

Matt, Sherman, Vivian and Molly were quietly talking over coffee that morning.

"The kids should be waking up soon," Matt said

They all walked to the cell to see Luke and Sophia on the cot holding each other. Matt was about to wake Sophia up when she slowly opened her eyes.

Sophia felt Luke behind her, she remembered someone had shot him, she could hear his heart beating, he seemed to be okay. She blinked again and she looked up. A man was standing over her and as he leaned closer Sophia's wolf immediately awakened. Her eyes turned yellow and she started to growl at the man until he backed away.

Matt slowly backed away from his daughter, knowing that the wolf was in control.

Luke woke up when he heard Sophia's growls, he pulled her against his chest and whispered in her ear, "Shhhhh, baby it's okay" then he kissed her neck.

Sophia instantly relaxed into Luke's embrace.

Matt was seething, Sherman pulled him aside, "calm down Matt, its her wolf, its still at the surface, give her a few minutes."

"Don't tell me to calm down, her wolf, Sherman, her wolf growled at me to protect him, you know what that means Sherman, I'm her father damn it" said a still stunned Sheriff.

"You don't know that for sure Matt, he makes her feel safe. Just give her a few minutes." Reasoned Sherman.


	4. Chapter 4

The Lamentation Of The Wolf

Disclaimer:I own nothing, Am only borrowing to fulfill my cravings for more Wolf Lake, especially more Luke and Sophia!

Notes:This story picks up where the last aired episode of Wolf Lake ended… hope you like!

From the author: Thank You for all the reviews, they make me happy! Don't Worry there will be more chapters, I have a bunch of ideas and some are already written, they

just need to be proofed.

I am also sorry for my horrid spelling mistakes and grammar errors, I just had to write, and I did the unthinkable and didn't proof read, I just wanted to post it! I won't do that again, so rest assured roswellachick, I will proofread and hopefully will not make simple

errors "to bring out the editor in you."

Chapter 4

Luke continued holding Sophia and whispering in her ear for a few more minutes. Her wolf finally receded enough for Sophia to gain control.

"You okay now?" Luke asked.

Sophia turned around to face Luke, "Yeah, and thanks."

"Sophia…" Luke started before Sophia cut him off.

"No, Luke, listen… thank-you! You were here for me when I needed you, so thank-you."

Luke leaned in toward Sophia he was about to kiss her when they were startled by someone clearing their throat.

"Glad to see that you two are awake" said Sherman.

Luke and Sophia pulled apart when Sherman interrupted them.

"Sophia your dad is out front, I think you should go and see him."

"Thanks Sherman" said Sophia as she kissed Luke on the cheek and walked out of the cell.

Luke got up to follow when Sherman stopped him, "be careful pup, I'd steer clear of the Sheriff for a while if I were you."

"Yeah, I kinda figured," smirked Luke as he again started to walk out of the cell.

"Hold on a second, just one more thing, Luke. You'll know when it's time and what you have to do!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry, you'll know. Now you better get out front, I'm sure your mom will want to talk to you about last night and the damage to your car."

"She knows about that!" Luke groaned, as he headed out of the cell. When he walked to the front room he saw his mom and Molly talking.

"Where's Sophia?" Luke questioned.

"Matt took her home while you were talking to Sherman" replied Vivian. "How are you feeling, I see most of the scratch marks have begun to heal."

"Yeah" Luke said.

"Well, I had your car towed to the shop to get the hood and windshield fixed. Shall we head home now Lucas?" asked Vivian.

Luke thanked his mother as they walked to her car and began the drive home.

"Lucas, why were you following Sophia?" Vivian inquired.

"I wasn't following her, I just happened to run into her" Luke lied.

"Sophia is not pack yet, you can't act like that. You could have exposed us all to that human. Speaking of which, what does the human think?" Vivian asked, preparing herself for the possibility of fixing this mess.

"He thinks her dad taught her karate."

"Well, let's hope he continues to think that" Vivian stated, somewhat relieved.

"Mom, she's going to flip soon"

"I know, and Matt is really upset about it. Lucas I need you to back off Sophia a little."

"I can't mom."

"Listen to me, Matt doesn't want you anywhere near her, and we have to respect his wishes. She is NOT pack Lucas, you need to stay away from her."

"I can't mom, I don't know why, but I know I can't let her go"

"Be careful Lucas, and I better not hear about any more incidents like last night young man."

"Is the sheriff going to drug her every time her wolf surfaces?" Lucas asked his mom.

When Matt and Sophia got home, Matt wanted to talk about what had happened the night before. "Sophia honey, do you want to tell me what Luke Cates did to you?"

"He didn't do anything dad, he was there for me when I needed him."

'I want you to stay away from that boy, Sophia. He is nothing but trouble. I'm not going to tell you again," Matt said angrily.

"DAD LUKE IS MY FRIEND AND IF YOU HADN'T HAD MOLLY TRANQUILIZE US HE WOULD HAVE BEEN MY FIRST LOVER" she yelled.

"I KNOW SOPHIA, AND THAT SCARES ME BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY IF I HADN'T HAD MOLLY STOP THE BOTH OF YOU, YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Matt yelled in return.

Sophia saw the look of fear in her father's eyes and knew he was only worried about her. She calmed down as she said, "I know daddy, but I was so close last night. I would have flipped and the longer I wait the worse my chances of survival will be."

"I realize that sweetie, but Luke is not the right boy for you. You don't have to be with him."

"I'm not WITH Luke dad, I'm with… oh god…Scott, I forgot about Scott. What must he be thinking right now?"

"Calm down sweetie, I'm sure if you talk to him you can work things out."

"I'm going to go call him and see what he thinks happened."

Sophia went upstairs to her room and dialed Scott's number. "Hi Scott, It's Sophia."

"Oh, Hi Sophia, are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks, hey about last night…"

"Do you think you can teach me some of your karate moves, 'cause that was so cool! How come you never told me you knew karate?"

"Sophia sighed softly and then giggled, "I don't like to make a big deal about it, so I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Definitely. See you tomorrow Sophia."


	5. Chapter 5

The Lamentation Of The Wolf

Disclaimer:I own nothing, am only borrowing to fulfill my cravings for more Wolf Lake, especially more Luke and Sophia!

Notes:This story picks up where the last aired episode of Wolf Lake ended… hope you like!

Author's Note: This is everything I've written so far. Sorry this chapter is so short. I am pretty busy during the week and don't know when I'll be able to write more, so I at least wanted to give you guys everything I had. Hope you enjoy! I'll try to add more chapters as soon as I can, and thanks again to everyone who reviewed, it makes me want to write more.

Chapter 5

Sophia was in the forest walking through the trees. She came upon a clearing and sat down looking at the full moon. She heard a noise and turned her head, and there he was, the bad boy of Wolf Lake, Lucas Cates. Sophia stood up and turned towards Luke who was clad in only a pair of jeans. Sophia stared at Luke's chest and his muscles. Luke stepped closer to Sophia until he was within touching distance. He stared into her eyes, his own flashed gold; Sophia felt a pull in her belly. All of a sudden Luke grabbed Sophia and pulled her to him in a fiery kiss. Sophia wrapped her arm around Luke and whimpered into his mouth. Luke's kisses were like heaven, Sophia felt drugged by him. Luke gently moved his hands to her waist and grabbed the hem of her shirt. As he pulled her shirt up, they only broke the kiss to remove it. They resumed kissing as Luke removed her bra. Sophia couldn't take the pleasure her body was on fire. Luke was rubbing her breasts and pinching her nipples. Sophia's hands went to the buttons on Luke's fly; she started to undo them as Luke trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts. Luke's hands worked on unsnapping her pants. When they had undone each other's pants Sophia helped Luke remove his own. Now standing completely naked in front of Sophia, Luke helped to remove Sophia's pants. Luke resumed kissing Sophia's breasts and sucking on her nipples. Sophia wrapped her arms around Luke's head holding him against her breast. Luke's hands went to the waistband of her panties. Luke kneeled in front of Sophia kissing her stomach, Sophia followed him to her knees and they kissed each other passionately. Sophia felt like Luke was reading her mind; he knew exactly where to touch her to make her pleasure greatest. The two gently lay down upon the forest floor never breaking their kiss; Luke nudged Sophia's legs apart with his knee as he leaned over her. Sophia was in a state of complete arousal; she turned her head to the side and noticed a group of wolves standing around them in a circle. She was surprised but she was burning with desire, she needed Luke inside her, her body was on fire. Luke slowly moved between her open legs and when the head of his penis touched her, she moaned out loud, "Yes." Luke gently pushed himself inside of Sophia fully. Sophia felt no pain but her body was screaming for Luke to make her his. Luke began to move inside Sophia and she began to move against him. As they made love Sophia could still sense the wolves surrounding the two of them. Sophia could feel herself losing control and her wolf being released. Her body contorted in pain and she screamed out loud as she orgasmed and her body transformed into a wolf.

Sophia woke up drenched in sweat, she could still hear the howls from the wolves when she orgasmed. She sat up in her bed amazed at how realistic her dream was. Sophia was still aroused; she could still remember the feeling of having Luke inside her. Her dream seemed so realistic. She turned towards her nightstand and the clock read five a.m. Sophia knew she'd never get any more sleep so she decided to take a shower, a cold one. She needed to prepare for her day and the eventual confrontation with Luke and Scott.


	6. Chapter 6

The Lamentation Of The Wolf

Disclaimer:I own nothing, Am only borrowing to fulfill my cravings for more Wolf Lake, especially more Luke and Sophia!

Notes:This story picks up where the last aired episode of Wolf Lake ended… hope you like!

Chapter 6

Sophia headed to school feeling weary about the upcoming day. Sophia didn't know whether she wanted to see Luke or not, she was feeling very anxious. As Sophia walked onto school grounds, she took a deep breath and then prepared for the worst. Sophia headed to her first class, grateful that she hadn't seen Luke. All of a sudden, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. Before she could open her mouth to ask what he was doing his lips silenced her. Sophia was lost in Luke, he held her tightly to him as his tongue searched her mouth for her own. Flashes of her dream rushed to Sophia causing her arousal to increase. Luke pulled her closer and Sophia could feel his arousal against her stomach. The two finally had to break apart for air.

"Good Morning" said Luke as he bent down to resume kissing Sophia.

Sophia frowned at him and pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Luke, but I can't do this, I need time to think"

'Think about what?"

"Flipping, my 'otherness,' US, everything" she sighed.

"You're just scared, your scared of this thing between us, your scared of what that means, and mostly your scared of what I bring out in you, your wolf."

"I am scared, I'm scared of my otherness but most of all I'm scared that I might not make it."

"Your going to make it Sophia, you will be fine, I'll make sure of that."

"Luke, I need some time, and some space, I need to think about all of this, can you give me that?"

"YOU need space," Luke angrily replied.

"Please Luke, I thought we were friends"

"You know what Sophia, FINE, I'll give you all the space you need!" and Luke walked out of the room. The moment the door closed behind him Sophia started to cry. She felt like a part of her soul had just walked out with him.

As Luke walked away from Sophia he cursed himself for allowing his emotions to come out like that. He was angry, he wanted to make her understand how much she means to him, but he knew that he couldn't push Sophia. Luke made the decision to back off. He would give Sophia as much space as possible, even if it killed him.

Sophia went through the rest of her classes that day on autopilot. When the school day was finally finished she was walking down the hall not paying attention. She bumped into someone, which caused her books to scatter to the floor. When she noticed who she bumped into she took a deep breath, it was Luke! Luke knelt down and picked up her books and handed them to her without saying a word. "Thanks" Sophia said. She couldn't look into Luke's eyes she knew she hurt his feelings, before she could apologize for earlier Luke turned and walked away. Sophia was a little hurt that Luke didn't say anything to her, "What did you expect Sophia, you asked for space and now you've got it!" she muttered as she continued down the hallway.

"Hey Sophia"

"Oh! Hi Scott"

"Can I walk you home"

"Thanks, that would be nice"

Scott and Sophia walked to her house and discussed inane topics. Scott decided to bring up the one topic Sophia did not want to discuss.

"I saw Luke today, he got his car fixed"

"Yeah, his mom had it fixed"

"Sophia, I'm so sorry he ruined our date"

"So am I Scott"

"I just don't understand why he acted that way, was he jealous? Were you two dating?"

Sophia turned away from Scott's gaze and said "ummmm, not really"

"So, what then?"

"Honestly I don't know"

"OH!"

"Well here we are" said Sophia, "Thanks for walking me home"

"I like you Sophia, I'd like to take you out again"

Sophia smiled at Scott, all she could think about was how he wasn't Luke. "I'd like to go out again"

"Let's talk tomorrow" said Scott

"Okay"

Scott leaned closer and kissed Sophia. He tried to deepen the kiss but Sophia pulled back. "I'll see you tomorrow Scott." Sophia went into her house.

She spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about her kiss with Luke. He devoured her, his kisses were bruising. Scott didn't put the force behind his kisses like Luke. Maybe it's a skinwalker thing, but she knew she preferred Luke's kisses to any she had ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

The Lamentation Of The Wolf

Disclaimer:I own nothing, Am only borrowing to fulfill my cravings for more Wolf Lake, especially more Luke and Sophia!

Notes:This story picks up where the last aired episode of Wolf Lake ended… hope you like!

Chapter 7

It had been three days since Sophia asked for space and two nights waking from the sex dream starring Luke. She regretted her decision every day. Luke was so distant and she missed having him around. She knew he was watching out for her because none of the hill kids have given her any trouble.

Luke had just come in from a run when his spine tingled, then he heard Sophia calling for him through the pack's link. She sounded like she was in pain.

Luke jumped into his car and drove over to her house. The Sheriff's car wasn't there. Luke climbed into Sophia's window and found her asleep in bed. She was asleep but her mind, her wolf, was screaming for him and she was moaning his name. Luke walked to her and squeezed her hand, "I'm right here baby." Sophia immediately fell into a silent restful sleep. Luke's presence was calming her wolf. Luke tried to pull away but she gripped his arm and whimpered. Luke gave in, he lay next to her and she instantly wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest. Luke kissed her head and wrapped his arms around Sophia. Luke slowly drifted to sleep. He was awakened a few hours later by the sound of Sophia's bedroom door being opened by a very angry town sheriff.

Luke motioned for Sheriff Donner to be quiet as he extricated himself from Sophia's grip. Both men turned when they heard Sophia growl. Luke instantly grabbed her hand and whispered into her ear, "don't worry baby, I'm right here. I'll be right back." Sophia's wolf calmed at his words again. Matt and Luke headed downstairs where they could talk.

"What the hell is going on Luke? I told you to stay away from Sophia!" he yelled.

"I know what you asked, but I couldn't. She was calling me; her wolf was calling me thru the link. She was in pain, I had to come, and she needed me."

Matt's anger dissolved at the truth in Luke's words. "She called you thru the link?"

"Yes"

"Damn It"

"She's going to flip soon isn't she?"

"Yes she is. I know I told you to stay away but under the circumstances I think you are who she wants and needs. You can be with her, I won't keep the two of you apart."

"I appreciate that Sheriff, but she has asked me to give her space. I'm honoring her request and giving her time. She has no idea that I am here and I would like to keep it that way."

"I won't say anything, unless she asks, I won't lie to her"

"I've already started a watch for her. Two pack members have been following her from a distance. She has no idea. They are only there to make sure they get her to help should she need it."

"Thanks Luke"

"I'm going to go back upstairs for awhile, I promised her. I'm going to leave in a few hours, I don't want her to know I was here."

"Luke… I was wrong about you. You care for her, I see that now."

Luke smiled at Matt and headed back to Sophia. He sat with her until the sky lightened and dawn began to break. He kissed her forehead and left out the window.

Sophia woke up again from the same sex dream she has had everyday. She felt empty inside, like she was missing something. She had to be going crazy, she could smell Luke! Maybe it was her imagination; her mind was playing tricks on her. She was still recovering from the dream."

EIGHT DAYS! Sophia thought angrily. I have been having the same dream for 8 days. What is going on? Each morning her soul cried out for Luke and each morning she could smell his scent in her bed. Sophia had no idea that Luke had spent every night with her. Sophia's wolf cried for him, it was getting worse, her wolf would cry for him during the day now too! It took all of the strength in Luke's body not to keep from going to her. Sophia had not noticed that Sean and Randy have been following her all week either.

Sophia had gone out on a second date with Scott. That was the hardest thing for Luke to do; to let Sophia continue to date Scott and not kill the ungulate. He had to keep reminding himself that he was the one who held her all night long; he was the one her body screamed for.

Sophia's last date with Scott had been disastrous. She wasn't paying attention to him, she was lost in her thoughts and Scott had noticed. She was finally forced to tell Scott that she didn't want to see him anymore. She told him that she was going through a lot right now and she couldn't see him anymore. Scott was hurt, but he understood how she felt.

Luke had spent the last eight nights in bed with Sophia; he only wished that she knew he was there with her. Luke was running late tonight, he needed to hurry and get to Sophia's house, he could hear her calls thru their strengthening private link.

Sophia was thrashing around on her bed calling for Luke; her father could hear her yelling for him down the hall. He was a little confused because Luke was normally already with her by this time. Matt was a little worried and decided to check on Sophia. As Matt opened her bedroom door Luke was climbing in thru the window. Sophia let out a scream and awoke with golden eyes. She saw Luke standing at the end of her bed and launched herself into his arms. He held her tight and whispered soft words to her until she calmed down enough to take back control.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Sophia questioned

"Sophia honey, he has been here every night with you for the last week." Replied Matt.

Luke held Sophia tightly as Matt explained all that had happened and was happening to Sophia. Sophia was grateful that Luke was helping her. She appreciated that he tried to give her the space she asked for even though her wolf was crying out to him. She turned into his arms and said "Luke, I think you've given me enough space," Luke smiled at her and the two kissed passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

The Lamentation Of The Wolf

Disclaimer:I own nothing, Am only borrowing to fulfill my cravings for more Wolf Lake, especially more Luke and Sophia!

Notes:This story picks up where the last aired episode of Wolf Lake ended… hope you like!

Chapter 8

Sophia was nervous; this was her first day of school since she found out about Luke staying the night with her. She didn't know where she and Luke stood, were they a couple now or would he ignore her in public, where did she stand? She was confused. She was heading down the hallway pondering these questions and more when; someone blocking her path and calling her name interrupted her. It was Scott!

"Hi Sophia, how are you doing?"

"Hi Scott, I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good, I've been busy with …"

Sophia was trying to concentrate on what Scott was saying when she felt the familiar tingle down her spine. She knew her body was telling her that Luke was nearby.

"… Helping my dad at work and with school." Scott finished not realizing he no longer had Sophia's attention.

Sophia turned her attention back to Scott "That's nice Scott"

"Uh Sophia?"

"Yeah" Sophia remarked distractedly, her breathing sped up as she felt Luke coming closer.

"I was wondering if maybe you had enough time to think and if you might, um, be interested in going…"

Luke interrupted again as he contacted her through their private link. 'Hey baby, turn around.'

As Scott was fumbling with his words trying to see if Sophia might go out with him again, he noticed that he didn't have her attention.

Sophia slowly turned around to see her 'her boyfriend?' walk towards her with a smirk on his face.

Luke walked right up to Sophia, he had only left her side a few hours ago but it felt like a lifetime. He couldn't wait to taste her again. He had felt her presence as soon as he stepped out of his car. He followed his senses and tracked her down into the hallway. Luke saw her talking to that ungulate, he was going to get rid of that boy once and for all. Luke smirked at Sophia and then pulled her into his arms. He kissed her passionately, immediately probing her mouth with his tongue as his arms wrapped around her holding her tighter against his body. Sophia could feel Luke's arousal, as she was sure that he could smell hers. Sophia forgot about everything and everyone except for Luke. The two were in their own world. As the need for air became to great the two broke apart breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes.

"Good Morning baby, sorry I had to leave before you woke up but Mom needed to talk to me."

"It's okay," replied Sophia as she went to hug Luke again. Luke looked over her shoulder at the ungulate standing there and glared at him until he turned and walked away. Luke then heard the hum of excitement on the pack's link as he realized most of the hill kids were standing nearby and who realized that they had just witnessed something important. Sophia pulled away from Luke smiling at him, that's when she noticed all of the hill kids standing around staring at her and Luke.

Luke grabbed Sophia's hand and interlaced their fingers as he walked her to class.

As Sophia left her last class of the day she decided to wait for Luke at his car. He was in Sherman's class with the rest of the pack, and since she hasn't flipped yet she wasn't in the class. Mr. Blackstone must of let the hill kids out of class early because Sophia could see Presley and Brianna standing next to Luke's car.

"Well, well, if it isn't zoo-bait" smirked Presley.

"What do you want Presley?"

"I'm just waiting for Luke, wondering if he wants to go for a run"

Sophia turned away from Presley not meeting her gaze.

"What's the matter Sophia, Oh that's right you know what Luke likes to do after a run, you saw us the night of the rave."

Sophia was getting upset over Presley's words, "I don't know why you are acting so high and mighty Presley, you're just a quick fuck in the woods for Luke, it's not like he's going to mate with you!"

Presley sneered at Sophia.

"Oh my God!" Laughed Sophia, "You thought he was going to mate with you!"

Sophia was still laughing when Presley grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't plan on him sticking around for long zoo-bait, when he gets bored with you he'll come back to me"

Sophia's eyes flashed gold as she said, "Let go of my arm."

"Oh what am I hurting you"

"If you don't let go of my arm you are the one who's going to get hurt"

Presley smirked at Sophia "I highly doubt that!"

Sophia was furious; she grabbed Presley by the throat with one hand picked her up off the ground and threw her onto Luke's car, smashing the hood and windshield that had just been repaired.

This was the scene that Luke came upon with Sean and Randy, Sophia choking Presley on top of his wrecked car. He had felt her anger through their link. He had grabbed Sean and Randy to help him thinking Sophia was in trouble.

Luke ran to Sophia and gently placed his hand on hers.

"Let go baby" he whispered. Sophia ignored him continuing to choke Presley. "Baby, you don't want to kill her you need to let go."

Sophia turned towards Luke her eyes glowing bright yellow.

"Baby, you need to take a deep breath and calm down before any of the ungulates see you flip from your first kill."

Sophia blinked at Luke until her eyes returned to their chocolate brown.

He gently removed her hand from the still struggling Presley. Presley stood up coughing as Sean and Randy led her away. She looked towards Luke who glared at her. He was pissed.

"You wanna tell me what happened here" Sophia shook her head.

Sophia wrapped her arms around Luke who pulled her into his embrace. Sophia couldn't believe how close she had come to killing Presley, she was so angry she couldn't control her wolf. It wanted her blood. If Luke hadn't shown up when he did… Sophia didn't even want to think about what could have happened.

Luke could feel Sophia's emotions change from anger to fright. He needed to take her mind off of what happened.

"Do you hate my car?"

Sophia pulled her head away from his chest and looked at him perplexed. 'What' she unconsciously asked him through their link.

"You keep destroying my car, is this a hint that you don't like it? Baby, what has it ever done to you?"

Sophia giggled as Luke pulled her back into his embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"You know we need to talk about what happened?" Luke asked and Sophia nodded, "I know"


	9. Chapter 9

The Lamentation Of The Wolf

Disclaimer:I own nothing, Am only borrowing to fulfill my cravings for more Wolf Lake, especially more Luke and Sophia!

Notes:This story picks up where the last aired episode of Wolf Lake ended… hope you like!

Chapter 9

Luke drove Sophia in his damaged car to the auto shop in town. When he stepped out of the car, the mechanic came out to greet them.

"Again Cates! Didn't I just fix this car?"

Luke smirked, "What can I say my girl hates my car, she keeps destroying it!" Sophia blushed.

The mechanic shook his head not believing Luke for a minute.

Sophia's heart stopped when she heard Luke say "my girl." Her mind was in a whirl. Luke noticed her deep in thought so he moved his head directly in front of hers. Sophia shook her head and focused on Luke's face right in front of her, she smiled and then pulled his face down for a sweet kiss. Luke tried to deepen the kiss but Sophia pulled away and nodded her head towards the mechanic who was staring. Luke smiled at Sophia, "Let's head over to my house."

The two teenagers walked to Luke's house hand in hand. They walked past some adult pack members. Sophia could hear the murmurs through the pack link, but she couldn't make out the words.

"What are they saying?"

"You can hear them?"

"I hear whispering, but I don't know what they are saying"

"They are watching me, someone let the whole pack know about you and I in the Sheriff's station last month."

"Oh!" Sophia didn't need to know anymore.

"So, they are waiting to see when I finally help you flip!" Luke fibbed. 'Well, it's not a lie, they are looking for that too' he reasoned with himself.

Sophia blushed.

What Luke wasn't telling her was why the pack was watching him closely. They were watching him because ever since he ripped off the cell door, the pack was starting to feel his strength. Luke knew this could be a good thing and a bad thing. Showing his strength shows the rest of the pack that he will be a strong leader, but it also show's the competition that he is a force to be reckoned with, which means he is now a target. It also means that Sophia is a target. It's easiest to go through the loved ones.

Luke and Sophia walked into his house, he was pulling her upstairs towards his bedroom, when she pulled back and asked to go into the living room instead. Luke sat on the couch and pulled Sophia down next to him.

"So what happened today?" Luke asked.

"Am I your girlfriend?"

Luke was quiet, letting her question sink in and trying his best to find the right words. Luke grabbed Sophia's hands and shook his head no. Sophia's heart broke when she saw that, she tried to keep from crying when Luke lifted her chin to look into his eyes. "No, you're my mate." Luke stated. Sophia looked into his eyes and saw the love for her shining through. She threw her arms around him and started kissing him with all of the love she felt for him. Luke returned her kisses just as hungrily until he realized that they needed to talk before they went any further.

Luke pulled away, "So… today?" he asked stroking her cheek softly with his fingertips.

Sophia smiled at him, "Presley was being her normal self, and so I had to teach her a lesson."

"Baby you could have flipped today, do you want to flip over a kill?"

"No, but I couldn't stop, my wolf was so close to the surface it needed to hurt her."

"Why"

"Because, she made me angry, she reminded me about seeing the two of you fucking in the woods."

"Baby, I'm sorry you saw that, when I was with Presley or anyone else it was because I was not a mated male. The rules of the pack are different than human rules. If members of the pack are single, they can have sex with anyone they want as long as it isn't a mated pair. And even then, if the mated pair decide to have sex with others it is acceptable."

"What are you saying Luke?"

"I'm saying that I love you, and I won't have sex with anyone else. You are the only person I want to make love to Sophia."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"You do realize that this means no romps in the woods with anyone else but me right?"

"Yes, are you offering?" Luke questioned. "You do realize that this means that I am the only man who will get in your pants, right?" Luke smirked.

Sophia started to kiss Luke again; he slowly lowered her onto the couch. Sophia was cradling Luke's body between her legs; she could feel his arousal pressed against her body, eliciting moans from Sophia as she grinded her hips against Luke's.

Sophia and Luke were wrapped up in each other. Sophia helped Luke remove his shirt as she kissed down his chest. Luke slid his hands up Sophia's sides to her stomach, his mouth devouring Sophia's. He slowly moved his hands higher until he was pinching and playing with her nipples. Sophia was really aroused. Luke pushed her shirt higher until her bra-covered breasts were in view. Sophia lifted up to help remove her shirt as Luke took one of her nipples into his mouth. Sophia arched into Luke's mouth as he laved at her nipple and pinched the other. His mouth was so hot on her body; his fingers were stoking the fire burning deep within her belly. Luke slowly slid the straps of Sophia's bra off her shoulder and his lips followed in a trail of wet kisses. He pulled away slightly and slipped his arms around Sophia to undo her bra. Once Luke unsnapped Sophia's bra, he pulled it from her body and flung it across the room. Sophia moaned loudly when she felt Luke suck her bare nipple into her mouth. She could feel his erection grinding against her most feminine place. She was going insane with the feeling of Luke against her, skin to skin.

Luke pulled away from her nipple and looked into Sophia's eyes, "God, you are so beautiful… I love you!"

Sophia smiled tenderly into Luke's eyes, "I love you too!" Both teens leaned into one another and began to kiss passionately again. Luke could feel Sophia's breasts against his chest and he loved it. He wanted to show Sophia the wonders of making love, but he knew she wasn't ready.

Well, at least he thought she wasn't ready, but his little minx just moved her hand down his chest and is currently undoing the button on his jeans. Luke stalled her hand as she unzipped his pants, "Are you sure?"

"Yes… Luke I love you and I'm ready. I want to make love with you."

"If you want to stop just tell me so, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, Okay"

"Thank you Luke," Sophia whispered as their lips met again in a fiery kiss. Sophia slipped her hand inside Luke's pants searching for his erection. Luke's mouth was back to licking and nibbling her nipples as his own hands trailed down her body until he reached her jeans. Luke unbuttoned her jeans and slowly brought the zipper down as he felt Sophia wrap her fingers around his erection. He had to bite back his groan, but Sophia still felt his body shudder when she touched his manhood. When Luke pulled down the zipper he started to pull down Sophia's jeans, she wiggled her bottom to help him pull them down when they got to her knees he moved back on top of her so she could feel the weight of his body pressing into hers. Sophia's body was on fire, she was so worked up, she needed Luke inside her, he was the only one who could cool the flames raging inside. Luke was slowly licking and nipping his way down Sophia's body, making his way to her molten core.

"OH!" exclaimed Vivian, which was followed by Sherman's comment, "Good thing Matt's running late!"

Luke and Sophia were so involved with each other they failed to hear the voices of Luke's mom and Sherman walking into the living room. Sophia was mortified, the Alpha and the Keeper just found her half naked about to have sex for the first time. When Luke heard his mother, he immediately moved up Sophia's body to cover her from the adults' eyes.

"My dad's coming!"

"Yes, he is on his way from the station, he was running a little late, I suggest the two of you get dressed before Matt sees you."

"Could you two give us a minute please?" asked Luke.

Sherman and Vivian walked into her office. Luke looked at Sophia who was blushing head to toe. "It's okay baby."

"I can't believe your mother walked in on us about to have sex!" Sophia blushed a deeper shade.

"It's your fault"

"What!"

"You're the one who wouldn't come up to my room"

Sophia smacked Luke as she turned to look for their clothes.

"Luke, where is my bra?"

Luke gave Sophia a sweet kiss and stood from the couch buttoning his pants and searching for Sophia's bra, he found her top and tossed it to her so she could put something on.

"Ah I found it!" Luke exclaimed, when Sophia reached her hand out to retrieve it Luke smirked and pulled his hand out of her reach. Sophia put her shirt on and walked over to Luke putting her arms around his middle as he wrapped his hands in her hair and kissed her senseless all over again. The two were getting hot and heavy again. Luke dropped her bra back on the floor and pulled her harder into his erection. Luke was just about to push her back down on the sofa when they heard the doorbell. Sophia backed away from Luke as Vivian walked past to answer the door. As Matt entered, he saw Sophia and Luke, both were flushed and he could smell their arousal. He was upset but he figured Sophia was okay since Vivian was in the house.

Just then Sherman walked out of the office as Matt and Vivian came into the living room. Sherman bent down and picked something off the floor, he held it up for all to see and said "Sophia, I think this belongs to you."

It was her bra! Sophia grabbed for her bra and snatched it out of Sherman's hand and turned towards her father. Matt was furious. His eyes glowed yellow as he lunged for Luke.

Sophia screamed for her dad to stop as Matt yelled at Luke. "You son of a bitch!" Matt began to hit Luke in the face, Sophia was yelling for her dad to stop, Vivian was trying to reason with Matt, and Sherman began to laugh. Matt pulled back his fist ready to hit Luke again. When he swung, Luke reached his hand out and grabbed Matt's fist in his palm stopping him mid swing. Everyone in the room stood shocked including Luke; Sherman stepped forward and exclaimed, "I guess the young pup isn't the only one who's stronger than they thought!" Then he winked at Sophia.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Lamentation Of The Wolf**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing, Am only borrowing to fulfill my cravings for more Wolf Lake, especially more Luke and Sophia!**

**Notes:This story picks up where the last aired episode of Wolf Lake ended… hope you like!**

**A/N: Gebo is a Norse Rune – I don't own it.**

I would also like to thank Jemma for being my Beta reader. Thank You! 

**Chapter 10**

Luke let go of Matt's fist and took a step back. He was shocked by his own strength. Matt stopped swinging but he wasn't finished with this pup.

"You bastard, I trusted you with my daughter and what's the first thing you do – you turn her into one of your whores!"

Luke took a step back and put his hands up in surrender.

"Sheriff you've got it all wrong. I love her!" When Matt heard this little punk say this he couldn't control his anger, he once again tried to rush Luke and beat him to a pulp. Someone knocking him to the ground stopped him. It was a very angry Sophia. He then heard the warning growl coming from his daughter whose eyes were glowing gold. When Sophia smelled Luke's blood, her wolf instantly took control to protect her mate.

Luke gently grabbed Sophia's waist and pulled her off Matt. She started to growl at Luke until he quieted her with a soft growl of his own. Sophia's wolf instantly calmed, but her eyes were still glowing gold. She turned to face Luke, his lip was bleeding he had two black eyes, his jaw was off center and his cheeks were beginning to bruise.

Luke grabbed his jaw and popped it back into place and rubbed his cheek. Sophia gently touched the bruising around his eyes and cheeks. Without realizing it she asked him Are you all right through their private link. Luke placed his hands on her shoulders and began to run his hands up and down her arm as he answered her through their link yeah baby I'm okay, it doesn't even hurt! Sophia leaned into Luke and wrapped her arms around him as he held her close. "Liar!" Sophia said out loud. Luke began to press kisses into Sophia's hair.

The thing was Luke wasn't lying; he really wasn't in as much pain as he should be. He also was not beaten as badly as he should be; the Sheriff was hitting him as hard as possible. Luke was confused. "I'm not lying baby, I don't feel any pain at all."

"What's going on Sherman?" Luke questioned stepping towards the keeper, "I'm not in any pain, and I've never felt stronger. What's happening to me?" Everyone's eyes turned to Sherman.

"You'll know when it's time and what you have to do!" Sherman stated, Luke recalled these words from a few weeks ago.

Luke pondered these words until his eyes met Sophia's and then all of a sudden he understood everything.

"I thought it was a myth, I didn't think it was possible Sherman." Luke stated.

"I assure you it is possible."

Luke walked back to Sophia's side and took her hand "Do you trust me?" Luke asked.

"With my life" Sophia answered. "C'mon." Luke started walking out of the living room, taking Sophia with him.

"What the hell is going on?" screamed Matt. "Where the hell do you think you're taking her!" Matt moved to block Luke's path.

Luke growled at Matt, "Back off Sheriff, she's mine!"

"Watch it pup, I don't care how strong you are, you won't live through a bullet in the brain." Matt replied pushing Luke in the chest with his finger.

Sophia started to growl at Matt, her eyes flaring gold. "She's mine Sheriff and tonight I have to make it official."

"What the hell is going on Lucas?" Vivian finally spoke up.

"I don't have time to explain, Sophia can't wait much longer."

"What are you talking about!" yelled Matt again getting thoroughly pissed.

Lucas knew Sophia couldn't wait any longer; he had to get her out to the woods for the ritual. Matt was still standing in his way; Luke picked him up with one hand and threw him across the room into the wall. Vivian moved to stop Luke when Sophia turned to her and growled "Don't even think about it." Vivian moved away from the couple as they walked out into the night.

Vivian turned and went to Matt to help him up. She helped sit him on the couch and then both adults turned to the keeper, "Sherman, what the hell is going on?"

Luke and Sophia jumped into Luke's car, and sped down the road towards the woods. Luke pulled off to the side of the road, Sophia had no idea where they were, only that they were in the heart of the forest, deeper than she had ever been before.

"Baby, I need you to remove all of your clothes."

"What's going on Luke, I'm scared."

"We have to perform the Ritual of Gebo, you have no reason to be scared. It will be over soon but we have to hurry. I can smell your change baby, you are going into heat; we need to start the ritual before you are in full heat. No one can interrupt us once we start the ritual, that's why we are here. Now we have to remove all of our clothes."

Sophia watched as Luke began to remove his clothes. Her mouth went dry and she instantly became aroused. Luke could smell her arousal; he turned to face her and stood directly in front of her naked. He slowly helped Sophia remove her shirt, " I understand now, everything will be okay Sophia, trust me." Then Luke dropped Sophia's shirt to the ground. He leaned down and began to kiss her passionately. As Luke was kissing Sophia he moved his hands to her pants and unbuttoned them. He then pulled the zipper down and Sophia helped Luke pull her pants off.

Sophia was standing in front of Luke wearing nothing but a pair of cotton panties. Normally she would have felt uncomfortable, but she knew that Luke was her mate. Instead of nervous, Sophia was excited. Luke knelt in front of Sophia and tenderly kissed each nipple and slowly made a trail down to her stomach. Luke stopped at the top of her panties and then hooked his fingers into the sides and gently pulled them down. Sophia stepped out of her panties and Luke tossed them on top of the pile of clothes. He looked up into her eyes and whispered, "You are so beautiful." He then kissed her where they would very soon be joined. Sophia inhaled sharply when she felt Luke place a kiss on her. He stood up and grabbed her hand, Soon baby, I promise, we need to hurry.

Luke pulled Sophia deep into the forest. He knew they needed to hurry, they ran towards their destination. They were close Luke could feel the powerful ancient magic of the clan. Luke's wolf was guiding him to a clearing in the forest. When Luke finally stopped Sophia noticed they were in a clearing surrounded by very old trees. In the very center of the clearing were beautiful unknown white flowers surrounding a grassy patch. The flowers seemed to shimmer in the moonlight, looking like a sea of stars surrounding the grass the center.

Sophia noticed Luke was standing on the other side of the grass circle staring at her. His skin glowed in the moonlight. He was beautiful.

She didn't understand how she knew what to do, but she did. She slowly stepped into the circle, as she looked up into the sky she could see the full moon shining down on her, it seemed like it was shining down just for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Lamentation Of The Wolf**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Am only borrowing to fulfill my cravings for more Wolf Lake, especially more Luke and Sophia!**

**Notes:This story picks up where the last aired episode of Wolf Lake ended… hope you like!**

**A/N: Again I must give a huge THANK YOU! to Jemma who is a wonderful Beta reader and who has helped me to make this a better story. THANK YOU!**

**I also want to Thank everyone who reviewed! They put big smiles on my face and make me want to get the next chapter up A.S.A.P. I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 11**

Luke circled Sophia, not yet stepping into the moonlight. He watched her stare into the heavens above and knew that, this was his mate. No other woman would ever give him such strength and pleasure. When he heard her whimper, he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

Luke stepped into the circle behind Sophia; he slowly lowered his head to her neck and placed soft kisses along her neck to her jaw. He slowly turned her around to face him, that's when Sophia noticed the gleam of a knife in his hand.

Luke looked deep into her eyes, 'I love you'

'I love you too'

Sophia didn't know how she knew, but she knew the Ritual of Gebo must start with blood. Sophia held her right hand out in front of her with her palm facing up. Luke took the knife and cut her hand marking her with an X, the Rune symbol for Gebo. Luke then handed the knife to Sophia and held out his right hand. Sophia took the blade and cut Luke's palm with the X. They looked into each other's eyes as a mist began to swirl around them. Luke and Sophia put their right hands together mixing their blood.

Luke and Sophia each recited the bonding ceremony vows.

"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. Berkana, Laguz, Ehwaz, Dagaz."

Luke gently trailed kisses across Sophia's shoulder up her neck to her mouth and kissed her with a growing passion. Luke gently brought Sophia down to the grass beneath, laying her on her back onto the soft grass. He continued his kisses as he lay between her legs, his hard manhood pressing against her wet sex.

Sophia was on fire, she knew nothing in the world could stop her from making love to Luke, her other half/her mate. She needed for him to be inside of her like she needed her next breath. Luke gently nudged Sophia's legs wider apart. He pulled away from Sophia's mouth and said, "I love you"

"I love you too." when Sophia said this Luke pushed himself deep inside of her breaking through her barrier. Sophia had expected to feel pain but was pleasantly surprised when she didn't feel any, she only felt complete. Luke held himself still as Sophia's body adjusted to having him inside her. When he felt her body move slightly underneath him he knew that she was ready to take all of him at the fast pace he wanted so he could truly bind them to each other. Sophia wrapped her legs around Luke's waist bringing him even deeper inside her body. Luke picked up the pace when he felt Sophia's inner muscles clench his manhood. She was hurtling towards the edge and he wanted to make sure that they both felt the ecstasy together as one. With his mind linked to Sophia's he started driving into her furiously, touching her in ways that gave her the most ecstasy.

Sophia felt like she was coming apart. She could feel that Luke's climax was approaching too. Luke pulled almost all the way out of Sophia. Then when just his tip was inside her he pushed all the way back in with an amazing display of strength pushing them both over the glittering edge. Sophia's body burst with pleasure as she and Luke climaxed together, crying out to the heavens. It was an amazing feeling; her orgasm seemed unending. With her mind linked to Luke's she felt his intense pleasure, and his joy of them finally being one. Once her orgasm finally ended and the pleasure receded, a fire ripped through her body tearing it apart causing her body to coil up in pain.

Sophia was starting the change; Luke instantly pulled away from his beloved and used their connection to send her his strength. Luke watched as she briefly succumbed to the pain before she transformed into a beautiful gray wolf. She was gorgeous. Sophia was breathing heavily, and very worn out from the evening's events. Luke ran his fingers through her luxuriously thick fur until Sophia changed back to human form. Luke leaned forward and kissed Sophia passionately on the lips.

To finish the binding the two teens had to seal it. Luke and Sophia leaned forward, Luke pressing a soft kiss to Sophia's right shoulder as she did the same to him. Together their teeth elongated and they each bit into the other until they drew blood. After they sealed the binding with the bite they each laved at the others mark until the blood stopped flowing. Luke kissed Sophia one more time and then told her to rest. They would talk in the morning. Sophia fell asleep almost immediately and even in sleep her body was seeking its mate. Luke wrapped her in his arms.

Luke noticed that in wolf form Sophia's chest had an odd white marking on it. It looked like half of an X ( ). Luke somehow knew that his own wolf form would bear the same mark only opposite ( ). This was half of the Gebo rune, so that when Luke was standing with Sophia to his right, the white markings on their chests would finish the rune . It confirms that they are two halves of one whole. It is a reaction to the Ritual of Gebo; it is physical proof of their union for all pack members to see. As are the bite marks on their shoulders. The marks will heal better than it would with any humans, but there will always remain a faded scar.

Luke slowly drifted off to sleep holding Sophia close to his body.

The two teens slept surrounded by a sea of stars under the moonlight wrapped in their love.

The next morning Luke was awakened by a beautiful woman straddling his body. She was holding his hard length in her hand about to sheathe it within her own body. Luke thrust upwards and buried his length deep inside Sophia, running his hands up her body to cup her breasts, using his thumbs to rub her nipples. Sophia was insatiable. Her head was thrown back in pleasure as she rode Luke. Luke continued thrusting into Sophia at a grueling pace until they both achieved pleasure. After they came down from another amazing orgasm, Luke wrapped his arms around Sophia as she rested her head on his chest. Luke was still buried deep inside Sophia as they lay on the grass watching the sky turn from dark to light.

Sophia rose from her position on Luke's chest and sat up, taking him deeper inside.

"What's the matter baby" Luke asked sitting up with her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"We didn't use protection, what if I'm pregnant?" Sophia asked worriedly.

"Your not pregnant."

"How can you know?"

"That's not how skinwalkers have children. You have to be in oestrus…"

"But I am, you said I was in heat!" Sophia cut in.

"I know you are, your body went into oestrus to help you make the change, but you will only be in it for one to two days instead of the normal five to seven."

"Why"

"That's just the way it is the first time, most of your hormones were used to help you through the change. You're also not having the desire to mate like you would in a normal heat."

"So I can get pregnant"

"No, baby because even though you are in oestrus, we did not mate in wolf form."

"You mean to have a baby, we have to be in wolf form."

Well… I have to be in wolf form."

"Oh…OOH!….ewww" Sophia commented, thinking of her mom and dad.

Luke chuckled reading her thoughts. It's okay, baby

"Wait, you said my desire is not like a normal heat, what do you mean?"

"Well baby, when you have a normal heat, your body is telling you to mate as often as possible, so your sex drive is really high, even higher than right now."

Sophia dipped her head smiling.

"Don't worry baby, I won't leave your side or our bed the entire time, you will never be without." Luke smirked before kissing her deeply.

Sophia felt Luke get hard again while still inside, it was a new sensation and she loved it. Then it was her turn to smirk, "apparently not!"

Both teens smiled at the feeling of completeness when they are joined in this way.

**Back at the Cates Home**

"The Ritual of Gebo" Matt sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

"You knew they were connected Matt, anyone could have seen that." Vivian replied.

"I just didn't realize how connected" Matt replied.

"We haven't had anyone perform the Ritual in over a hundred years." Sherman explained.

"I had thought another couple would fulfill this destiny, but he chose a human mate instead."

"Are you saying that Matt and I would have…" Vivian couldn't finish the sentence.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. It is so powerful within Luke and Sophia. They were destined." Sherman replied.

"What if she can't make the change Sherman, what if my baby girl dies out there?" Matt yelled.

"She won't Matt, don't you understand, they are both stronger. Luke will lend her his strength to make the change. Her body is ready. She WILL survive." Sherman replied.

Matt just sat there with his head in his hands, defeated.

"Luke and Sophia are true mates Matt. They were written about in the account of the clan. It was said that 'two shall become one and bring end to turmoil, their power will not be rivaled and no love be truer.' I saw it in Luke, as he became stronger when Sophia was with him. Sophia knew it when her body cried for him. When they have performed the ceremony they will be one, and no one will be able to separate them, not even death. Do you remember the consequence of performing the Gebo Matt?"

Vivian turned, "What do you mean? What are the consequences?"

"Luke is becoming powerful so that he can take over leadership of the pack. He will need to protect himself and his mate. Sophia's strength will not be rivaled by any female and by some males. They need to be able to protect themselves and each other. They will now be able to know each other's thought and feelings. They will be a force to be reckoned. They will have abilities that we have yet to discover. It's all really exciting, isn't it." Sherman smiled.

"Your not telling us the whole story Sherman." Vivian said.

"If one dies, the other will follow. They now share a bond that can never be broken, not even in death."

"You all have seen Luke's strength, it is nothing to how powerful he will be once the Gebo is completed. He will gain his full strength when he and Sophia mate. They are true mates, destined to be, they will be more powerful than any alpha couple we have had in centuries."

"We must not speak of this to anyone, they will be targeted if anyone finds out." replied Vivian.

"We can't hide it for long Vivian, the pack is already starting to see Luke's power. There will be no mistaking the aura of power between the two of them when they return. Both of them will begin to exert their roles as Alphas soon enough. There will also be physical proof of the ceremony." Said Sherman.

"What physical proof?"

"Their right shoulders will have the faded scars of the marking, and in wolf form their chests will each have a white marking that when standing together will finish the Gebo rune X. And let's not forget to mention the fact that they won't be able to be away from each other or keep their hands off each other for too long."

Matt stood up angrily, "No!"

"The ritual has been started Matt, it can't be stopped. You know as well as anybody else, how high your sex drive is when you find your mate."

"What are we going to do?" asked Vivian.

"I think it would be best if we waited to talk to them before we make any rash decisions." when Sherman said this Matt turned to face him. "Once the ritual is done and they've tired themselves out I'm sure they will come back." Sherman laughed.

"What I don't understand is why they had to hurry, why did they have to perform the ceremony tonight?" asked Vivian.

"Sophia was starting the change, she was starting oestrus. If Luke had not taken her to perform the ritual, there would have been bloodshed. Sophia's power would have attracted most of the unattached males in the vicinity. Luke would have had to fight for his life to keep her."

"But wolves can catch a scent from miles away, how do we know her scent hasn't called the males already?"

"The ritual site, it is surrounded by Eihwaz flowers. It will hide their scents until they leave the clearing, they will be safe there. Once they are bound no other wolf may come between them. They will still be attracted to her scent and power but they will also smell Luke and the magic from the ritual. None would forfeit their life to break that bond."

The adults continued discussing the future of their children and their pack well into the next morning.

**A/N: Just want to cite some stuff: The vows spoken were taken from The Book of Ruth in the Bible. It is a common wedding vow. I did exclude some lines. **

**These are all Norse Runes from which the R on Ruby's necklace was based. You can look them up on the internet to find them. Here are the definitions for the ones I used in this chapter. They can have different meanings, so I'm only putting the meanings I used them for. **

**Gebo - relationship, love, marriage, partnership To find or strengthen a relationship. **

**Berkana - new beginnings, growth, conception, plenty Making a fresh start. **

**Laguz - enhancing psychic abilities. You need those psychic abilities between mates right!**

**Ehwaz - energy, power, communication Aiding in communication. Like the communication between two mates, telepathically, maybe.**

**Oagaz - happiness, success, satisfaction To bring a positive outcome.**

**Eihwaz - (this was the flower's name) change, initiation, confrontation of fears, turning point, transformation To bring about profound change, to ease a life transition. Hmmm. Maybe a flip? That's a change isn't it?**


	12. Chapter 12

** The Lamentation Of The Wolf**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Am only borrowing to fulfill my cravings for more Wolf Lake, especially more Luke and Sophia!**

**Notes:This story picks up where the last aired episode of Wolf Lake ended… hope you like!**

**A/N: Hey All! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I just started a new job and I have end of the year of the projects and finals. This is just a filler chappie, sorry it isn't very long. Hopefully by the end of this week I will be able to really sit down and write.**

**Lastly, I would like to thank Jemma for being my beta reader!**

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

It has been one night and a day since Sophia's flip. Luke and Sophia have spent that time in the clearing exploring each other's bodies and making love. Luke was proving himself to be an enthusiastic lover and Sophia was eager to learn and experience all she could.

Sophia was finally coming out of her heat. The two lovers had spent the last night and all day wrapped in each other's arms. When they heard Sophia's stomach growl, Luke knew it was time for them to head home.

Luke and Sophia both flipped and ran back to Luke's car. The whole time the two would playfully nip and yelp at the other. Sophia easily adapted to her new body and welcomed the affection and playfulness from her mate.

When they arrived to Luke's car, both teens flipped back into human form. Their clothes were still where they left them. As Sophia bent down to pick up their clothes she felt Luke standing behind her. He pushed her forward until her body was pressed into the hood of the car. Sophia automatically spread her legs wider as her body prepared for his. They both knew this might be the last chance to make love for a while. Luke grabbed Sophia's hips and moved his hands up to cup her breasts and tease and pinch her nipples. She could feel his hard length pressing into her back. She was becoming more aroused, her body waiting for him to take her. Luke slid his hands back down to her waist and Sophia put her hands onto the hood of the car. Luke pushed his hard member deep into Sophia. The lovers found their own rhythm. Luke leaned his head down to Sophia's shoulder and kissed his mark. When he bit down on his mark, her body shuddered in climax. Luke had to clench his teeth from going over the edge with her. As he licked and kissed his mark, Luke continued to thrust inside of Sophia picking up his pace. Luke was reaching his orgasm and he wanted Sophia to orgasm with him. Luke was thrusting into Sophia vigorously, his teeth lengthened and he bit into her shoulder until he could taste her blood. Sophia instantly screamed Luke's name as she climaxed. Luke reached his climax immediately after Sophia, growling her name. Luke pulled Sophia's body into his and kissed her shoulder and whispered words of love.

After a few minutes basking in their love and coming down from their orgasms, Luke stepped away and they helped one another dress.

The two teens headed back to the Cates home.

Vivian, Matt and Sherman were waiting for the teens in the living room. When they walked into the living room Luke felt like they were on trial. All eyes were on them.

Vivian was the first to speak up, "Are you two okay?"

Luke turned towards Sophia and squeezed her hand and smiled. "Yeah, we're fine"

"Sophia?" Matt stood wanting to make sure his daughter was all right.

Sophia looked towards Luke and silently asked him to give her a moment with her dad. Luke nodded. Matt was even angrier, mistaking the looks between the teens as Sophia asking Luke for permission.

Sophia walked towards her father who enveloped her in a powerful hug.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Matt asked again not trusting Luke's answer, needing to see for himself.

"Daddy I'm fine, I promise." Sophia answered as her father hugged her tightly. As Matt pulled away from Sophia he saw the bite marks on her shoulder from the ritual.

"Shit!" Matt swore.

"It's okay daddy." Sophia stepped back into her father's embrace.

When Sophia stepped away from her father she instinctively went to sit next to her mate. Matt was even more upset when he saw this. Sophia felt her father's anger and turned to him and smiled.

"Daddy I still love you, but Luke's my mate now, you need to accept that."

"I know sweetie, it's just hard. I just want what's best for you."

"Luke is what's best for me. We are bonded now."

"So I take it everything went the way it was supposed to?" Sherman asked.

"It was weird Sherman, it was like my body just took over and knew exactly what to do." Said Sophia.

"It's instinctual, your wolves subconsciously knew how to perform the ritual."

Sophia blushed thinking about what else she instinctively knew how to do. Luke tightened his arm around her waist, reading her thoughts.

The following day… 

Sophia woke up to the blaring of her alarm. She hit the sleep button, hoping to sleep a while longer. But apparently fate and her mate had other plans.

"C'mon baby, it's time to wake up" Luke whispered as he kissed the top of Sophia's head, which was lying on his chest.

"I don't wanna…" Sophia whined.

"Did I keep you up too late?" Luke smirked.

Sophia lifted her head and looked into his eyes, "Yes." She leaned into him for a kiss that quickly grew passionate.

All of a sudden Sophia jumped from the bed and ran into her bathroom. "Are you coming?"


	13. Chapter 13

The Lamentation Of The Wolf 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Am only borrowing to fulfill my cravings for more Wolf Lake, especially more Luke and Sophia!**

**Notes:This story picks up where the last aired episode of Wolf Lake ended… hope you like!**

**This is a repost after Jemma did some editing, Thanks Jemma!**

**Chapter 13**

Almost an hour later, the two lovers emerged from their bathroom in fluffy towels dripping wet and very happy. Sophia headed towards the walk-in closet to get dressed.

Sophia had packed a suitcase full of clothes and toiletries to leave at Luke's for instances such as these. Luke had cleared space for her in the closet and in his dresser. He had even cleared the left sink in the bathroom for her belongings.

The teens were mated within the eyes of the clan but they were yet to be wed in the human world, and until that time they needed to continue to keep up appearances. Sophia would remain living with her father until she turned 18. At that time, she and Luke would be married and finally able to live together as a mated pair.

Sophia was standing in the closet trying to decide what to wear when Luke walked in behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear…

"You know, we haven't made love in here yet!"

Sophia giggled and turned in Luke's arms, "are you serious? aren't you tired? "

"I will never be too tired for you." Luke gently caressed Sophia's arms and slid his hands from her wrists to her shoulders, causing goose bumps. He then slowly moved his hands from her shoulders to the tops of her breasts and removed her towel. Sophia lifted her hands and removed the towel around Luke's waist. Luke picked her up and pressed her against the back wall of the closet and slowly slid his length inside her.

At that moment there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Luke…Sophia, are you two up yet? " Vivian called through the locked bedroom door.

Luke was still buried deep within Sophia's warmth, "yeah were awake"

"I thought you were going to school today?"

"We are Mrs. Cates," replied Sophia.

"It's already 9:00, school started an hour ago."

"Oops" whispered Luke looking deep into his mate's eyes.

"I guess we kind of lost track of time there huh." Sophia whispered back.

"We're going to school a little late today."

"Okay, I'll call the school and let them know, I'll have Matt do the same. I have to head into town, I will see you two later… and Sophia, call me Vivian."

"Okay Mrs. Cates…I mean Vivian."

"Bye Mom"

When they heard Vivian walk back downstairs the teens smiled at each other.

"I guess we should get ready for school then."

"Baby, there is no way you are going anywhere until we finish what we started." Luke smirked.

"I guess we could be quick"

"I don't know about that," replied Luke as he started to move inside of Sophia. Sophia's legs were wrapped around Luke's waist as he pressed her against the wall. He picked up speed as he slid in and out of her. He was slowly reaching his peak and he wanted his mate to join him over the edge so he licked her bite mark. Sophia arched into him pressing herself against him. The two continued their frenzied love making until both climaxed at the same time. When they returned from their high, Luke still held Sophia up against the wall. Luke felt a trickling sensation down his back and his superior sense of smell picked up the scent of his own blood. He slowly lowered Sophia to the ground kissing her softly.

"Baby, I think you drew blood"

Still dazed, it took a moment for Sophia to understand what he was saying, "wh…What?"

Luke turned around so Sophia could see the bloody claw marks down his back. Sophia salivated as the scent of his blood finally hit her. She slowly moved closer and licked his wounds until there were only angry red lines down his back.

"Thanks, why don't we take a quick shower and then head on to school."

"Okay"

The second time Sophia and Luke walked out of the bathroom that morning they went their separate ways to get ready for school. Sophia was glad she was going to be late, she didn't think she would be able to handle a whole day at school with all of the pack members. When Luke and Sophia were ready they drove over to school.

When both teenagers got to school they went into the office to get late slips. The secretary gave them their late slips, just then the Principal walked out of his office and asked Sophia and Luke to come in.

"I just wanted to give Sophia her new class schedule. You are now in Mr. Blackstone's class final period, Ms. Donner."

"Thanks Mr. White."

"Alright, you two should get to class."

"Okay," said both teens as they headed to their class. Luckily Luke and Sophia had the same class this period. Luke grabbed Sophia's hand and walked through the empty hallways. When the two walked into Science all eyes turned towards them. Sophia was immediately bombarded by the skinwalkers' mental murmurs to each other. At first it was so loud she couldn't hear her own thoughts. Luke squeezed her hand and handed the teacher their late slips.

"Nice of you two to join us, take your seats."

Luke could hear the pack through their public link, they were talking about him and Sophia. He decided to shut them up so he sent a mental growl through the pack link and told all of them to 'shut up.' Immediately the public link that the Hill kids shared was silent. Sophia turned towards Luke and sent him a 'thank you' over their private link. He smiled back. Luke and Sophia were so late for school that they arrived during the class period before lunch. There were only a handful of pack members in this class and they were in awe of the new couple. They could feel small ripplings of power coming from the two, but mainly from Luke.

When class let out, Luke grabbed Sophia's hand and headed out to the table where all the Hill kids hung out during lunch.

Almost every skinwalker teen on the school's grounds already sat around the tables, word had spread pretty fast through the pack links that Luke was back and Sophia was right by his side. Prestley sat at one of the tables with a smirk on her face. Sophia smirked right back at her and said, "Do I have to kick your ass again before you learn your place bitch?" Luke smiled proudly and pulled Sophia away from the group of skinwalkers.

"Luke, where are we going?"

"I'm just not in the mood to share you today."

"So, where are we going, we just got to school."

"It's our lunch hour, we don't have to stay on school grounds."

"Okay, so where are we going?"

"Let's head over to the woods."

"Okay"

Both teens jumped into Luke's car and he sped out of the parking lot, they had both eaten before school, so they weren't hungry, well not hungry for food anyway.

Luke pulled off the road and parked next to the woods. He slid next to Sophia and pulled her into a fiery kiss. Things heated up pretty quickly, Luke helped Sophia out of her clothes and she helped Luke out of his. As the two teens made love they failed to hear the sound of an approaching vehicle.

John Kanin stepped out of his police car and walked towards the red car parked off the highway. He was coming back from another trip to the cemetery hoping that Ruby had written him back. She hadn't. He noticed the red car and wondered what Luke Cates was doing out in the woods. Deep down, John just knew that Luke was meeting Ruby, why else would he be out here in the middle of the day.

John noticed the car was moving slightly and he could hear moans and grunts coming from inside. He pulled out his weapon and grabbed the door handle. He flung the door open and screamed "Freeze!"

When they heard John yell both teens turned toward him. Luke was slowly losing control of his wolf. How dare some ungulate interrupt him and his mate's love-making. He was just about to flip and rip John's throat out, when he felt Sophia tighten her hold on him. She used their link to speak to him, "calm down baby, it's okay, don't hurt him." Luke turned to look into Sophia's eyes, "I won't."

When John realized that he had just busted in on Luke and the Sheriff's daughter having sex he wondered if he should tell Donner.

Luke continued to stare at Sophia when John finally spoke up. "I'll give you a few minutes to get dressed and then we need to talk," John then closed the car door.

When the door closed Luke started moving inside her again. Sophia couldn't believe his audacity but she knew she was just as horny as he was. It felt like they hadn't been together in days, not hours.

John couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing, the car was rocking again. He could hear Sophia's moans. Lucas Cates had some balls, he had to give him that. He decided maybe now was not the time to lecture them. He would quietly see if the Sheriff knew about his daughter's sexual activities. He really didn't want to be the one to tell him though. John decided it would be best to leave the teens and head back to the office, and try to forget this day ever happened.

Luke and Sophia were basking in the afterglow. Luke was holding Sophia tightly against his chest.

"What's happening to us?"

"We're mates, skinwalkers have a higher sex drive when they mate."

"I know, but doesn't this seem like more than what normal mates might have?"

"Let's ask Sherman after school okay"

"Okay… speaking of which, we need to get to our next class."

They got dressed and then sped away. When they made it back to class there wasn't a skinwalker in the vicinity who couldn't smell what their Alpha and Sophia had done. They made it through class without any altercations. As all the flipped skinwalkers in school headed to Sherman's class, Sophia and Luke took a minute, so Sophia could be prepared.

By the time they made it to Sherman's class, they were the last to arrive. Luke grabbed Sophia's hand and sent her some strength. The two entered the classroom together and all noise in the room stopped. All eyes were on the Alpha and Sophia. Luke pulled Sophia close and Sean and Sarah began to clap. The rest of the class joined in. When the clapping stopped Luke and Sophia were still in front of the class. Sherman nodded at Luke who moved to stand behind Sophia. He slowly began to unbutton the top two buttons of her blouse. The hill kids had no idea what was going on. They began to murmur to each other, trying to see who knew what. Luke then slid the blouse off of Sophia's shoulder to show his mark on her and he mentally growled out "MINE." The entire crowd gasped in surprise. Sophia turned around in Luke's arms and helped pull off his t-shirt. When the skinwalkers saw the marks on Luke's shoulder they knew then that the two were mated. But Sophia felt it necessary to give them a warning growl as well, so she mentally growled "MINE" to everyone in the room. Luke pulled Sophia into a fiery kiss in front of the whole class. As the kiss gained in passion the power of the couple could be felt miles away. A surge was felt throughout the entire pack. Those in attendance knew they were witnessing something that would be talked about for years to come.


	14. Chapter 14

The Lamentation Of The Wolf 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Am only borrowing to fulfill my cravings for more Wolf Lake, especially more Luke and Sophia!**

**Notes:This story picks up where the last aired episode of Wolf Lake ended… hope you like!**

**Another big THANKS to Jemma for being my beta reader. **

**I also want to apologize for such a short chappie and that it has taken me so long to update. It has been crazy with life and I was having some writer's block. I am hoping that things will finally slow down enough for me to update quicker. Thank you for all of your reviews I appreciate it so much, and I will be out of town this weekend but hopefully when I get back on Sunday if I'm finished reading HP 6 then I will try to put up a new chapter!**

Chapter 14 

Tyler Creed jumped from his seat when he felt Luke and Sophia's surge of power. "Shit, what the fuck was that?"

Ruby walked into the room, she could feel the power of Luke and Sophia. She knew exactly what happened, being the white wolf did have its advantages. Ruby felt the two's binding the minute it had occurred. She had also felt Luke's power increasing recently. She smirked at Tyler and said, "I have no idea what you are talking about," then walked away. Tyler would soon find out.

Vivian was in her home office when she felt Luke and Sophia's power surge. She looked up and smiled. She then braced herself for the onslaught of questions from the pack members.

Matt was talking to Molly when he felt the power. He noticed Molly felt it too. They both shared a look and Matt excused himself to call Vivian and ask her if she needed his help with the pack when he heard her message to all pack members.

"Pack Meeting Tonight!"

"Hey Sherriff can I talk to you a minute?" asked John Kanin.

"Sure Kanin, what do you need?"

"Well… um… I…" stuttered John

"What's going on Kanin, is everything okay?"

"I was out by the old cemetery and I saw Luke Cates car parked off the road."

"And…" prompted Matt.

"He was with someone."

"WHAT! That little shit… I'm gonna kill him!" Matt yelled

"Whoa Matt, calm down"

"I told her he she couldn't trust him, I knew it"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Sophia!" Matt screamed. "The two are mat…I mean dating."

"Oh, well I don't know if this next information will make you happy or even angrier. Luke wasn't cheating on her Sherriff, he was with her" Kanin said.

Matt relaxed a little when he heard that and then realized Kanin wouldn't understand a calm demeanor when finding out your 16 year old daughter is having sex with her 17 year old boyfriend. Matt decided the best way to deal with this was to ignore it. "Thanks John." And then Matt walked out of the station and headed on over to Vivian's house.

As John watched Matt drive off, he felt sorry for the Cates boy. Matt was gonna kill him!

Sherman smiled as the two pups made their new status public in front of the entire teen pack. He was proud of Luke and Sophia. They had just put their heads on a platter to all who hoped to become alpha.

"Alright, alright, you two can neck on your own time." Sophia blushed as she and Luke separated, she forgot that they were standing in front of the class for a minute.

Luke and Sophia took their seats, and Sherman began class. The lovers had a difficult time keeping their attention on Sherman and not on each other.

When class was over, Sean and Sarah walked over to congratulate Luke and Sophia on their mating and Sophia's successful flip. As Sarah and Sean left Sophia walked up to Sherman with Luke behind her.

"Mr. Blackstone?"

"Yes Sophia"

"Can we ask you a few questions?"

"What do you need to know?"

"Well… its just that.. um…"

"Sophia wants to know why we can't seem to go five minutes without jumping on each other?"

"Luke!" Sophia said as she smacked Luke in the arm.

Sherman laughed, "yeah that is one of the side effects of the ritual of Gebo."

"One of… what else can we expect?" questioned Sophia.

"Well, all I know is that you two will have a higher sex drive, which you both already have experienced. You will both become extremely strong. Luke you feel your power growing even now don't you?" Luke nodded. "And you both can't be far apart for any length of time. It's gonna be hard at first but the longer you are together the longer you can build up a resistance to your body's natural need for your mate."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that both of you will have urges to be close to each other, and it will take time before the urgings will lessen."

"Wow"

"So we literally cannot be apart."

"Pretty much"

"Is that all you know?"

"It's all that I know from the books, we'll just have to wait for any other surprises that might arise."

The two teens stared at the smiling pack keeper. "Well, your little power surge was sure to have been felt by the entire pack, I hope your ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Luke.

"A fight" replied Sherman.

Sophia and Luke went straight to his house after school. They knew this meeting called tonight was about them.

"Luke, I'm scared."

"Don't worry baby, this meeting is just going to show the pack that we are mated."

"And how strong you are; how are the other males going to react when they find out how powerful you are getting Luke?"

Luke remained quiet as he pulled Sophia closer to him.

When the two teens arrived back at Luke's house Matt and Vivian were in the living room talking.

Luke, Sophia… could you two come in here please" asked Vivian when she heard the two enter. "We were just discussing what John Kanin told Matt today."

Sophia blushed and Luke smirked. "Do you think the two of you could be more careful next time?" questioned Vivian.

"We were out in the middle of the woods on the other side of town, where only skin walkers go. How were we supposed to know he would be there?"

"I think the two of you need to learn to restrain your impulses," said Matt.

Sophia smirked this time, "believe me, we've tried."


	15. Chapter 15

The Lamentation Of The Wolf 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Am only borrowing to fulfill my cravings for more Wolf Lake, especially more Luke and Sophia!**

**Notes:This story picks up where the last aired episode of Wolf Lake ended… hope you like!**

**Chapter 15**

Matt headed back to the station and Vivian went to her office to begin preparing for the meeting tonight. Luke and Sophia headed up to their room.

Luke sat down in a chair and sighed. "We better get ready for tonight as well, baby!"

Sophia walked towards Luke, "We still have a few hours before we need to go anywhere, what ever shall we do to pass the time?" Sophia asked wickedly as she straddled Luke's lap.

Luke pulled her into a fiery kiss that quickly escalated into the two of them trying to see who could strip whom the quickest. Sophia won. Finally, Luke freed Sophia of her last piece of clothing, her panties. As he guided his length into her, she arched into him and scraped her nails down his back. Luke moved inside of Sophia slowly increasing their pleasure. Sophia wrapped her legs around Luke pulling him deeper inside of her. As Luke moved faster inside her, the two lovers climaxed together. Sophia held Luke inside her until the two came down from their highs. Sophia moaned as Luke pulled out of her and he pulled her into his chest and left small kisses all over the side of her face and neck. Sophia giggled and then wiggled her bottom against Luke. He groaned and told her to stop teasing him and get some rest.

Luke woke up an hour later with Sophia tucked into his side sound asleep. He looked at his clock and knew that they were going to have to get up soon and head on over to the restaurant for the pack meeting. Luke gently nudged Sophia awake.

"Time to get up baby, we are going to have to leave soon."

"I don't wanna." Sophia mumbled, and burrowed deeper into Luke's embrace.

Luke started kissing Sophia's temple and slowly moved his kisses down to her ear and neck. He then licked a trail of kisses until Sophia couldn't take it anymore and opened her eyes to drink in the sight of her mate above her. Luke smirked again and then flipped them so that Sophia was on top of Luke.

Sophia raised herself above Luke and slowly slid down his length until he was completely sheathed inside her. Luke grabbed Sophia's waist and helped her move above him. Sophia was in heaven, her head thrown back as Luke moved to sit up to suck and nibble on her nipples.

Matt decided it would be best for him to join Luke and Sophia on the way to the meeting. He and Vivian would need to prove to be a strong alliance backing both of their children, if they want to keep them alive. Matt arrived back at the Cates house an hour and a half later. Vivian greeted him at the door and told him the kids were asleep upstairs. They decided it would be wise to wake them up and have them get ready for the meeting.

Matt and Vivian walked up the stairs and down the hall. Vivian opened the door and she and Matt stepped inside the room. They were greeted to the sight of Sophia and Luke in the throes of passion. Sophia was riding Luke as his right hand was squeezing her breast and his mouth was playing with the left. Matt immediately turned around and left the room as Vivian followed.

"I guess we can give them a few more minutes" Vivian smiled as they heard Sophia scream Luke's name as they went back down stairs.

Luke and Sophia took a shower and a little while later they were walking downstairs and ready to get to the meeting. Matt noticed Sophia's change in attire. She seemed to dress a little more risqué and Luke and Sophia's clothes definitely complimented each other.

"We ready to go?" asked Matt.

"As ready as we'll ever be" murmured Sophia.

"Just think of it this way, the clan will be sending you some fabulous gifts once they find out your mated." Smiled Vivian.

Sophia laughed, she could only imagine what kinds of gifts they would send.

At the meeting hall…

Vivian stepped up to the podium and the crowd immediately quieted.

"I have called this meeting tonight to explain the surge that I am sure you all felt."

"Luke and Sophia have performed the Ritual of Gebo, they are now a mated pair. No one can come between them, if any tries the result is death, Luke, Sophia…" asked Vivian.

The two teens stepped forward and the congregation of pack members lined up to offer their 'congratulations' to the newly mated pair.

It was Tyler's turn to address the new couple. He ignored Luke and grabbed Sophia's hand and turned it over palm up, he was about to lay a kiss on it, when he was grabbed by the neck and flung across the room into the back wall. The entire crowd turned to see a bleeding Tyler and fuming Luke.

Luke spoke clearly to Tyler, "How dare you disrespect me and try to take liberties with my mate. This is your only warning, by right, I could kill you now, but I won't because you are the husband of my only living sister, but know this, I will not allow such disrespect again, no matter who you are related to!"

As Luke spoke, his anger caused his strength to increase and the entire room stood in awe of the powerful teen. Sophia quickly stepped into Luke's embrace. The amount of strength the couple shared was enthralling. The entire pack was amazed. They could see the power radiate from the couple. Everyone knew that this was the future Alpha Male and Female of the pack. Whispers could be heard throughout the room.

Luke snarled at Tyler as he pulled Sophia closer to his side. Vivian tried to gain control of the room, knowing if she let this get out of hand, there would be hell. Finally she sent a growl over the public link and the crowd quieted down.

"I think that's enough for one evening." Many of the older male pack members wanted more information, but Vivian did not want to give too much information away, they will already begin to plot the demise of Luke and Sophia, Vivian did not want to help them.

As Luke and Sophia began to leave, some of the teen pack members came up to offer congratulations, and then Luke said, "Rave tonight" and then walked to his car with Sophia.


	16. Chapter 16

The Lamentation Of The Wolf 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Am only borrowing to fulfill my cravings for more Wolf Lake, especially more Luke and Sophia!**

**Notes:This story picks up where the last aired episode of Wolf Lake ended… hope you like!**

**Chapter 16**

When Luke and Sophia entered the rave site, the bonfire was going strong but the minute the two entered the clearing, the teens fell silent. Sean walked over to Luke and smiled, "need a drink?" Luke smiled and grabbed the bottle of Tequila from Sean's hand and took a swig. Luke smiled at Sean and handed the bottle to Sophia. The music started up again and the teens partied.

Luke sat down and Sophia sat in between his legs, reclining against his chest. Sophia looked around at the faces of the teens around her, some looked jealous, some angry and others looked scared. She thought that mating with Luke would change her life forever but she now realized how wrong she was. Although mating with Luke changed her life, tonight would mark the night that her entire life would never be the same. She was now a target, a pawn against the future Alpha. If they wanted to get rid of Luke they would be stupid if they didn't use her. She didn't even want to think about what the pack would do to their children. "Everything changes tonight' she thought. There would be few who they could trust now.

"This is a party baby! We'll worry about that later." Luke interrupted through their mind link. Sophia turned to give Luke a small smile, then kissed him. Luke wrapped his arms around Sophia and pulled her on top of him. Sophia giggled between kisses. Luke's hands roamed over Sophia's body, he slowly ran his hands under Sophia's shirt and over her back lifting her shirt as he went. When they both heard her stomach growl, they pulled apart. Luke helped Sophia to stand up and then turned to the large group and yelled "Hunt!" The teens started to get really excited the electricity in the air was palpable. Teens started to strip off their clothes and flip, licking their lips in anticipation. It had been weeks since Luke had called a Hunt.

Luke and Sophia helped one another remove their clothes and then they both flipped and went to the front of the pack. They took off at a run. Sophia was a little nervous at first, but then her instincts kicked in and she knew what she was doing. Sarah spotted it first, a stag grazing in a clearing between large trees. The pack quietly stepped closer to the stag, Luke and Sophia staying side by side. Sophia could feel the excitement in the pack. At once, Luke and Sophia ran towards the stag. The rest of the pack following. They chased the stag, the best part of the hunt is always the chase. Sophia and Luke chased the stag while a few others ran ahead to block its escape. When the stag found itself surrounded the pack attacked. They quickly broke its neck to kill it. Luke could feel Sophia's hunger, he knew she wanted to rip into its flesh and gorge her self. Luke could feel Sophia ready to pounce, he blocked her.

'Baby, were gonna take it back and cook it'

'but…I mean,…'

'I know you want to eat it right now and we could but trust me, raw meat never tastes as good as cooked, besides all the fun is in the chase.' Luke then nuzzled Sophia and they headed back.


	17. Chapter 17

The Lamentation Of The Wolf 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Am only borrowing to fulfill my cravings for more Wolf Lake, especially more Luke and Sophia!**

**Notes:This story picks up where the last aired episode of Wolf Lake ended… hope you like!**

**Chapter 17**

Sophia was wrapped in Luke's embrace. Her head was on his chest, his arms around her and their legs entwined. They had found a soft grassy area away from the other teens. They made love under the stars that night.

When Sophia woke up she couldn't stop the smile from gracing her features. Luke could feel her happiness and awoke with a smile of his own. He pulled her to him for a deep kiss.

"We should get up and get dressed" Sophia started to sit up.

Luke pulled her back down, "not just yet" and proceeded to kiss her senseless. Luke and Sophia could hear the other teens waking and packing up. Luke just pulled Sophia closer rolling them so she was straddling his waist. Sophia looked deep into Luke's eyes as she slid down his length taking him deep into her body. She moaned at the feeling of fullness she always had when he was inside her. Luke grabbed her waist and helped her to move on top of him. Sophia's eyes changed to a deep gold as Luke slid one hand from her waist to grab her breast and tweak her nipple. Sophia moaned deeper as Luke continued to tease her nipples as she moved above him. She was slowly reaching her peak, and she could feel that Luke was slowly coming to his. She also knew that Luke's orgasms were more powerful if he was on top of her. As Luke could read her mind he flipped them over and was pushing into Sophia without abandon. Sophia could feel how deep inside Luke was reaching. He kept a strong and fast pace as they both moved closer to their orgasms. When Sophia reached her peak, her body pulled Luke's deeper and he followed her over the edge screaming each other's names.

After both came down from their high, Luke slowly pulled out of Sophia smirking, "I think we need to wake up like that everyday!"

"I'll agree to that" she smiled. Luke jumped up and thru their link called back to Sophia 'Stay there, I'll be right back.'

Luke ran back to the camp and got their clothes out of his car. He ran back to Sophia and helped her dress, he would kiss and nibble every part of her body before putting the clothes on that would cover it. Once he had Sophia fully clothed he bent to put on his pants, but Sophia stopped him, to give him the same treatment he had given her. Once both teens were dressed they walked back to Luke's car hand in hand.

Luke drove them to Sophia's house. They silently walked upstairs together. The Sheriff wasn't home. Sophia pulled Luke into her bathroom. They both stripped and jumped into the shower. Luke grabbed the washcloth and soap and took extreme care as he washed Sophia's body from head to toe. Luke was extra careful to give certain areas special attention. Sophia then took the washcloth from Luke and washed him. When she was done Luke turned her around and leaned her body against his. He then massaged the shampoo into her scalp. Pulling out leaves while he washed her hair. Sophia moaned, it felt remarkable to have someone else wash your hair. Her body was slippery against his, he turned her around and placed her under the showerhead, washing the shampoo and soap off her body, then rinsing himself. They toweled each other off. Luke wrapped a towel around his waist and headed downstairs as Sophia got dressed. Sophia put on jeans and a tank top and headed downstairs. She didn't expect to find what she did. Luke was standing at the counter making two club sandwiches. Luke turned and picked up the sandwiches he handed one to Sophia, they sat down at the table to eat them.

Matthew Donner had spent the entire night out driving around town. He wasn't ready to go home to the empty house he knew he would find. Sophia had finally made the change. In a way he was grateful it was over and in another way he was scared of what this now meant for his little girl. He had spent the last hour talking to Sherman at the diner. He was worried about all these new changes. Matt walked into the house, he knew Sophia was home, he saw Luke's car in the driveway. What Matt didn't intend on finding was Sophia straddling a towel clad Luke in his kitchen. He could see Luke's hands were under her shirt, while Luke's tongue was tangled with Sophia's. He could smell their arousal. Matt was seeing red, he wanted to rip her off his lap and then rip the young pup's throat out. Instead he coughed.

Sophia and Luke parted and turned their eyes to the Sheriff.

"Oh hi dad!" Sophia slowly started to get up when Luke pulled her back down onto his lap. Matt could hear him tell her she couldn't get up unless she wanted her dad to see him at full mast.

Matt fumed. "I'm going to go take a shower and change. Luke would you mind giving my daughter and I some time alone?"

"No problem Sheriff. I should probably check in with my mom anyways." Matt headed upstairs. When Matt next entered the kitchen Sophia was sitting at the table alone.

"How are you feeling honey?"

"I'm fine, its weird how fast you become accustomed to your 'otherness'"

"Yeah, it is…are you…I mean…Is Luke treating you well?"

"Dad, Luke loves me, you don't have to worry"

"I'm your father, of course I worry…there are about a hundred messages on the answering machine for you."

"What??"

"Your date Scott has been calling all day everyday since that night…I finally had to turn off the ringer on the phone." Matt chuckled.

"Oh God, I forgot about him, what am I going to do? "

"I'm sure you'll think of something"

"Dad, I don't want you to worry about Luke and I.."

"Sophia…I just don't trust him"

"Dad, trust me I know everything he is thinking, he is not going to hurt me"

"Honey, I know you think you know what he is thinking but really…"

"No dad, after the ritual, its like there is a piece of my mind in his and vice versa. We can hear each other's thoughts and feel what the other is feeling. We are so connected there is no way he could do anything without me knowing."

"That's a little scary"

"but its also comforting. Sherman says over time we will be able to keep from sharing everything all of the time." Just then they both heard a voice on the answering machine. It was Scott. _Hey Sophia, _it's_ me Scott. I'm sorry to call so much, but I haven't heard from you since Friday night and I'm worried. Please call me soon._

"Well, I don't want to ruin your night, but your going to have to do something about Scott. He is going to endanger himself if he keeps this up."

"I know dad, I'll deal with him tomorrow"

"Okay, well I need to check in at the station, so I'll be home later."

"Bye dad."

That night when Sophia headed up to bed, she was really missing Luke. Her body was craving his touch. She almost turned around and headed out the door to run to him. '_No I need to be stronger, I need to just go to bed.'_ Sophia opened her door and couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Luke was lying naked in her bed. Sophia stripped herself of her clothes and then closed her door.


	18. Chapter 18

The Lamentation Of The Wolf

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Am only borrowing to fulfill my cravings for more Wolf Lake, especially more Luke and Sophia!**

**Notes: This story picks up where the last aired episode of Wolf Lake ended… hope you like! **

**I know, it's been a really, really, really long time since I have updated. I had started this chapter and never finished it, so I finally finished it. **

**I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and asked me to continue…the muse is back and I am starting on the next chapter. I just wanted to get this one up asap…so if there are any mistakes sorry ahead of time!**

**Chapter 18**

Matt finished checking in at the station. He was tired and couldn't wait to get to bed. When he opened the door, he was hit with the scent and sounds of his daughter and the town's bad boy having heated sex. Matt turned right back around and jumped into his cruiser. Matt decided that if he couldn't stay at his house he'd just stay at the station.

The next morning, Sophia and Luke were on their way to school. Sophia asked Luke to let her deal with the Scott situation on her own. She already told the boy she was with Luke, but apparently he needs to really be told. Luke had an idea to get Scott to back off, and he was proud that his idea did not include violence. Sophia just smirked at Luke's perverse thoughts. He thought having Scott walking in on Sophia screaming Luke's name in the throes of passion would be enough of a deterrent for the ungulate. Sophia promised him that if Scott didn't heed her this time, then they could do it Luke's way next.

Sophia and Luke arrived to school earlier than had been their norm. Luke followed Sophia in her mission to find Scott. She finally saw him sitting at a table in the library. Luke sat a table so he could watch the show unfold, as Sophia headed over to where Scott was sitting.

"Hi Scott"

"Sophia, Hi!" Scott replied happily.

"Can we talk for a second?" asked Sophia.

"Of course, I am sorry I left all of those messages, but I just don't understand what is going on."

"Scott, I'm the one who is sorry. When you asked me out, I had just had an argument with Luke. We had started seeing each other, and I was mad at him so I agreed to go out with you. "

"but, you said there was nothing going on with you and Luke!" he claimed.

"I know, but I wasn't being honest, I was just so angry with him, and I took that anger out on him by accepting your offer."

"but, we kissed, we had pizza and then we kissed." Scott said.

"I am so sorry, I saw him watching us and I wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt me. I didn't mean to hurt you in the process, but I wasn't thinking right. Scott, I am really sorry I did that to you. I don't expect you to forgive me, I understand. I just wanted you to know that Luke and I have gotten back together." Sophia hoped this worked, because she was tired of acting like the bad guy. She and Luke decided this was the best way to get him off her back. If he thinks she used him then maybe he would be mad enough to stay away.

Scott was hurt, he looked back up at Sophia and then saw who was sitting right across from them, listening to the whole conversation…Luke!

"Wow! I'm not sure what to say, thank you for being honest with me. I hope everything works out for the two of you. Umm…I better go." Scott jumped up and left the library not even looking back.

Sophia walked back to Luke.

"I think that worked" Sophia smiled at Luke as his arms circled her waist. He stood up and kissed her, backing her to the table. When he gently pushed her onto the library table he was standing between her legs letting her feel his desire for her. Her eyes glowed for her mate. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down on top of her, kissing him deeply.

The librarian took a quick glance around the room and stood up shocked. She blushed as she watched Lucas Cates kiss down Sophia Donner's neck. She quickly started toward the two teens. As she got closer she saw Luke's hand go under Sophia's shirt and cover her breast. She couldn't believe these two. When she got to the table, other students finally noticed what was happening. They started making cat calls, and whistling. Ms. Price, the librarian coughed to try to get the teens' attention. When she saw Sophia's hand undoing Luke's belt, she quickly grabbed Luke's arm and pulled. He didn't even budge, it was like trying to move a building. She was at a loss. She quickly ran to the desk and grabbed her bottle of water. She unscrewed the top and threw it on them. Luke pulled away from Sophia, his eyes glowing. How dare someone interrupt him and his mate. He was ready to attack when Randy jumped in front of him.

"Luke…Luke…" Luke finally tore his gaze from his prey and focused on Randy holding him back. He cleared his mind from the violent haze and stepped back.

"It's cool." He whispered. "I'm cool."

"Ms. Donner and Mr. Cates, Principal's office right now!"


	19. Chapter 19

The Lamentation Of The Wolf

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Am only borrowing to fulfill my cravings for more Wolf Lake, especially more Luke and Sophia!**

**Notes: This story picks up where the last aired episode of Wolf Lake ended… hope you like!**

**Chapter 19**

Sophia and Luke were sitting on the couch listening to Sheriff Donner lecture them on when and where to correctly express their feelings. Apparently the school library is not a time to do that. Sophia was slightly embarrassed that they almost had sex in public in front of everyone in the library. It was like the minute he kissed her she forgot everything and everyone around her.

"Dad! We get it, we are sorry." Sophia interrupted.

"I know, but you have to remember to be careful. Randy had to stop Luke before he hurt Ms. Price. You two are getting out of control, and right now more than ever, you need to stay in control. The Principal is suspending you for 3 days for this. It has to look like you were punished, so I need you two to lay low for a couple days." Matt sighed.

"yeah, no problem." Luke answered back. "3 day vacation sounds great!"

Sophia smiled back. Luke looked at her and using their private link explained his idea and asked her what she thought. She smiled, nodded and then darted up the stairs to get ready.

"So I take it you just had one of your "conversations." What's going on Luke?" It was getting easier for Matt to see when the two were talking privately. They always look at each other and answer with head nods and shakes.

"Well, since we have 3 days, I think Sophia and I are going to take a little trip." Luke smiled just thinking about it.

"Where?" Matt knew it would be futile to argue. Sophia was mated to Luke, that was even more binding than a marriage. She could make her own decisions.

"I know a place, pretty exclusive…it will be nice to get away. At least for three days we won't have people watching our every move."

"Just be careful, I expect you to keep her safe." Matt stared at the young man.

"with my life." And Matt knew Luke would protect his daughter no matter what.

Sophia slowly came down the stairs holding a duffel bag. "So Dad, is it okay if I go?"

Matt shook his head, "I appreciate you letting me feel like I still have some authority over you, its very sweet." He kissed her on the forehead. "Have fun you two."

Sophia hugged her Dad and looked him in the eyes. "Dad, if you really didn't want me to go, I wouldn't. Your opinion still matters to me. Just so you know!" She stepped away and walked over to Luke who had taken her duffel bag for her. The two walked out of the house to Luke's car.

"So where are we going?" Sophia asked.

Luke smiled, "it's a surprise." He leaned across the seat to kiss her and then drove toward his house to pack up his belongings. Neither teen noticed they were being watched.

WLWLWLWLWL

Scott knocked on the Sheriff's door after Luke's car and turned the corner.

"Hey Sheriff, um…is Sophia home?" Scott asked.

"Oh Sorry Scott, but Sophia is grounded. She was suspended from school today and she is not allowed any visitors for the next 3 days."

"Oh!, okay, then I will see her when she gets back to school." Scott slowly walked down the steps. Why would the Sheriff lie to him? He saw Sophia get in Luke's car. The Sheriff has to know that Sophia is with Luke.

Scott walked to the car. He was meeting a couple friends at the diner.

WLWLWLWLWL

Luke finished packing his bag and headed down stairs. His mother and Sophia were in the kitchen. "Alright, I'm ready to go. We just need to go to Bill's and get some equipment."

Vivian stood up, "You two have a good time." She hugged both teens and then watched as they joined hands and headed out the front door.

"Why do we need to go to Bill's store?"

"It's a little chilly out so I want to get us a sleeping bag."

"Why would we need a sleeping bag, when we have fur? Besides, we have sleeping bags at my house, we can go get them."

"Do they sleep two?" He asked with a very dirty grin. It made her blush and her stomach clench. Luke was imagining all the different ways they were going to make love. She couldn't wait to get there.

"We better hurry, Bill's closes at 7:00!" Sophia smiled pulling Luke out the door.

WLWLWLWLWL

Scott left the diner and walked to his mom's truck. As he slid into the driver seat he saw Luke and Sophia leaving Bill's Sporting Goods. What is going on? Luke threw a bag into the back seat and Sophia and him got into his car.

Scott started the truck and followed Luke and Sophia. When Luke turned down a dirt road, that would have been missed if you didn't know it was there, Scott pulled to the side of the road. Should he follow? Why would Sheriff Donner lie to him? He was sure they were probably going off to have sex somewhere. They practically did it in the library today at school. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something weird was going on. Scott turned off the headlights on the truck and quickly followed Luke's car.

DUN DUN DUN!


End file.
